


The End of the Day

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryoutarou needs a break from DenLiner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Post Climax Deka, going AU after that point because I'm not continuing this with chibi-Ryoutarou.

Nogami Ryoutarou headed slowly up the stairs of Kazuya-san's apartment building, trying not to make too much noise in case he disturbed anyone; it _was_ late, after all, and surely most people would be asleep by now. _He_ wanted to be asleep as well and it was taking some effort to simply put one foot in front of the other as he climbed the stairs. He didn't know how Kazuya-san did this every day. Didn't he get tired, having to come up these stairs every day after work? Being a detective was hard enough as it was.

He fumbled in his pockets for the key to Kazuya-san's apartment, finding them only to knock them to the floor when he went to pull them out. He sighed and bent down to pick them up, chalking it up to just one more thing on a list of things that had gone wrong today. Maybe he should have just gone home instead of coming here. At least there he wouldn't actually wake anyone if he accidentally knocked stuff over because he was tired and he knew his sister wouldn't mind even if he did wake her. Kazuya-san was different: there were things you could get away with with siblings that you couldn't with anyone else, no matter how nice they were.

He finally got the door open and stepped inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and arranged them neatly against the step up into the apartment proper. He padded towards the kitchen, wondering if Kazuya-san had anything to eat that wouldn't take much preparation: he was hungry now, although he hadn't felt like eating before he left Denliner and he didn't think Kazuya-san would mind, although it would be politer to ask first...

He froze as he was grabbed from behind, his arm twisted up behind his back and he had to frantically calm down Momotaros in the back of his head before the Imagin could take over and complicate everything.

"Who are you?" Kazuya-san's voice demanded. "You've got nerve, breaking into a detective's apartment."

"Kazuya-san," Ryoutarou said softly, "it's me."

"Ryoutarou?" Kazuya asked in surprise, then he cursed under his breath and let go hurriedly. "Sorry," he blurted as Ryoutarou turned to face him. "I didn't realise."

"No, no, don't apologise," Ryoutarou protested, blinking rapidly as the light suddenly came on. "I should have known better, Kazuya-san. I'm sorry I woke you."

This had been a bad idea. He should have just gone home instead of waking Kazuya-san up. Besides, Kazuya-san looked tired and there was a fading bruise on the left-hand side of his face, probably from someone he was arresting. It had been too long since he was last here if he didn't know these things.

Kazuya-san shook his head though and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, stifling a yawn. "I wasn't really sleeping. You coming or do you want something to eat first?"

"No, I'm coming," Ryoutarou replied, reaching out to run his fingers softly across that fading bruise. Well, he supposed he wasn't that hungry, after all: food could wait. Kazuya-san batted his fingers away lightly, twining them in his own and tugging him gently towards the bed.

 _Well, well,_ Urataros commented lightly. _What have we here?_

"You know where the pyjamas are, right?" Kazuya-san asked and Ryoutarou nodded, crouching down at the drawers by the side of the bed, mentally fending off Urataros' speculations. He pulled out a pair of his pyjamas and changed into them quickly as Kazuya-san climbed back into bed, trying not to feel too self-conscious as he did so: Urataros occasionally had that effect, which didn't help when he was already feeling awkward.

He climbed into the bed - a double, Kazuya-san's one luxury, or so he'd laughingly said - and sighed in contentment as Kazuya-san's fingers trailed lightly down his arm before settling around his waist, Kazuya-san himself settling into place at his back. He debated asking how Kazuya-san had got the bruise, but decided against it. If Kazuya-san wanted to talk about it he would and if he didn't that was okay too. There were things about his own day that he didn't really want to talk about either.

Relaxing in the warmth and comfort, Ryoutarou decided he'd made the right choice in coming here, after all.


End file.
